heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Game: Aristotle Adventure
A game set on Aristotle with User:Toothless100 as GameMaster and User:Pinguinus playing as Javus. GAME You are in a Salsene settlement on Aristotle. From where you stand, there are a couple of buildings in view. One is a police station; there seems to be a commotion inside. There is also a shop, and a road leading to the exit. There may be other buildings on the route. Choose where you want to go. I'm going into the police station, cause I pay their salaries and they have no business keeping me out of it. :) You enter the police station. At first, they try and get rid of you, but you persist, and eventually they open up. They reveal that in a settlement not too far from this one, a group of Salsene rebels have managed to raid an armoury, stealing a lot of weapons, and escape. Police have already been sent to retrieve them, but all that has come back is their mangled bodies. You can now leave, or volunteer for the next mission to catch them. I volunteer to go and get them, but only if I can loot their bodies. Most of the weapons must be returned to the armoury, but they will allow you to take two of your choice if you can bring down the rebels. Do you accept? Yes. I set out down the route and into the wilds of Aristotle. You travel for about an hour. You have two allies; both Salsene, and armed the same as you. After the first hour, the settlement the weapons were stolen from is in sight. But before you get there, you are ambushed by a pack of five Fraguars. Before you can react, the first Fraguar darts towards you. Its claws miss you by centimetres. You'll have to attack quickly. I rolled a 2, and missed. Allies, attack! Your first ally rolls a 2, also missing. Your second ally rolls a 6, hitting the first Fraguar for 52 damage. Then, the Fraguars retaliate. Two of them miss, but the other three successfully hit you and your allies. Each of you take 45 damage. I roll a 5, hitting one of them. Did I kill it? A normal Fraguar would take three shots to fell. However, this one is weak, and has already taken one shot from one of your allies. It dies, and the other four attack in revenge. You and your allies manage to dodge all but one strike; your first ally takes another 45 damage. Your two allies shoot at the Fraguars, rolling a 1 and a 2. Both miss, and the Fraguars are already coming round for another attack. I roll a 4. Curiously enough, so do both your allies. The Fraguars attack again. Two miss, but one hits your first ally, and another your second. They both take 45 damage, killing your first ally. Suddenly, two of the Fraguars are blown up, and the other two flee. Through the smoke, you see a Salsene with a grenade launcher. It comes over to you. "You appear to be in trouble. I could lend you some of my Medkits; it will take three to heal you. But first I need 300 credits." Your only living ally has fifty credits on him, but you find 100 in your dead ally's pockets. If you wish to trade with this Salsene, you need to supply 150 tickets. If not, you will have 35HP left, and you ally with have 10HP. "Sorry, but I don't have that kind of cash on me. How about this: I'm going on a quest right now; if you heal me and my ally here, I'll split the profits with you." The Salsene seems to consider your offer. "Give me the hundred credits your dead ally has. He won't need them any more. I'll heal your wounds, as long as I get half the profits from your quest." 60 credits, and half the profits from my quest. Deal? I put out my hand for him to shake. The Salsene seems reluctant at first, but relents. He takes your hand, as if to shake it, but in fact pulls you towards him and knees you in the stomach. You take 20 damage (You now have 15HP left). Then, he takes the entire hundred credits that belonged to your dead ally, dropping a pair of Medkits on the ground as he leaves. I take the Medkits, and heal myself. (I assume you use one on yourself, taking yourself back up to the max 80HP, and use one on your ally, taking him to 90 out of 100HP) Breathless, your ally says: "I was sure I recognised his face. Now I remember; he was one of the rebels that raided the armoury!" You have clearly been tricked. Suddenly, one of the surviving Fraguars enters the clearing. It was damaged by the grenade blast, with only 40HP left. It attacks, but rolls a 3, barely missing you. I roll a 6. I then set off in the direction of the armory. I assume you mean the raided armoury. When you arrive, you meet a stricken Salsene guard. "It wasn't my fault!" he exclaimed. "I tried to stop them, but there were so many!" I point a gun at the guard. "Don't play dumb with me," I say, "you're one of them. You're not tricking me this time." "Tell me then," the guard asked. "How did you see through my little ruse?" His hand is moving slowly and suspiciously towards his pocket. I roll a 5, barely missing him. My ally attacks now. Your ally rolls a 3, missing him. The rebel now has his gun out, but fires in a rush, also missing. Resorting to dirty tactics, he punches your ally in the face, dealing 20 damage. More in shock than pain, your ally steps back. I roll a 5. In anger, I kick him in the groin. I roll a 3; I missed? How am I supposed to miss? I'm standing right by him! Do Salsenes have vulnerable groins like humans? We'll assume they do. And I don't think you should be able to miss with the kick. I'll let you off. The rebel doubles over in pain (taking 25 damage), but, taking advantage of his position, headbutts you in the stomach. 20 damage. Before you can react, he manages to stand up, and shoots. He has a Biter Shotgun, and rolls a two, striking your ally for 70 damage. Your ally drops, dead, to the ground, and the rebel flees. With a roar of anger, I fire at him, missing with a 5. Motivated by my friend's loss, I fire again, this time rolling a 2 and hitting him. I continue to run towards him. 52 damage. He turns and fires back at you, but rolls a 1, missing. He keeps running, and is soon out of the city gates and into the forest. You attempt to follow him, but there is no hope of finding him, so you return to the city. From where you stand, you can see, as well as the armoury, the settlement's police station. You can go in, or just continue on your quest. I head towards the police station. Inside, you talk to the police officer. When he learns of your quest, and the ill fate that befell your companions, he agrees to help. He heals your wounds, then gives you four new Salsene allies, armed with Vampron Sniper Rifles. He also gives you an Electrosword, to use in melee. I thank him very kindly, and leave the town. I then run off into the wilderness. I have no intention of getting myself killed by those rebels now that I know how powerful they are. :P Wait a second? You left your new allies behind!? They can come with me if they like. OK. So are you still going after the rebels, or have you given up? I've given up. I'm gonna go find a new quest. So, how many of my allies are coming with me? Your allies are trained policemen. As you have deserted your quest, they too desert you. But first, one shoots you with his Vampron Sniper Rifle. It deals 78 damage; you have 2HP left, so you pass into unconsciousness. The policemen retake your Electrosword, and leave you outside the city until you regain consciousness. Well that didn't go as I had planned. When I wake up, I stumble back into the city, looking for a hospital. You wander around for a while. A hospital comes into sight, but before you can make it to the entrance, you are ambushed by bandits, who steal your Gladius Assault Rifle and strip you of your Oriscale Body Armour. Luckily, a nurse walks out at this precise moment. She shouts at the bandits, who run off; unfortunately, they take what they stole from you with them. The nurse guides you into the hospital, and lays you down on a fresh bed. Soon, you are all patched up, and, feeling for your loss, she manages to secure you a couple of weapons to make up for your loss; a Club, and a Gale Stun Grenade. Then, you are allowed to leave. Feeling a sense of great lonliness, I ask the nurse to accompany me on my travels. The nurse tries at first to politely decline, but spots the look of loneliness on your face. She is silent, and looks straight in your eyes. It seems to take her a great effort to force out the next words. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I've got a job to do. But I'll always be here. You can come and visit whenever you like." I leave. But I'll be back. I head back into a store, and ask for a part-time job. What sort of store? Good point. I don't know, a food market. I want to be the person who stands behind the counter and checks out purchased items. They offer you a job for 10 credits a day. You can work for three, four or five days a week. Five days a week. I offer to work on weekends too for 15 credits a day. The shop owner calls it a deal. The End. ---- Should anyone wish too, they can continue the quest to stop the rebels where Pinguinus left off. You would have the four Salsene allies armed with Vampron Sniper Rifles, and you would start at full health with an Electrosword as well as your standard weapon. Any takers? ---- Heraar is willing to try the quest! You have just left the police station. You have four Salsene allies armed with Vampron Sniper Rifles, and in addition to any weapons you already own, you have been given an Electrosword. You exit the city and continue along the path where the criminals are supposed to have gone. Before long, you have your first encounter with one. As if from nowhere, a grenade appears in the sky, arcing towards your party. Your attacker (a rebel) rolled a 5, and therefore the grenade hits. It is a Landslide Frag Grenade, and explodes dealing 100 damage to all your allies, and 50 damage to you. Your allies are on 10HP, and you are on 70HP. Your attacker has disappeared into the foliage. What do you do next? Here's the plan; my allies will make an assault on the base's front, while I go around back and try to force entry. I think you're getting ahead of yourself. You need to reach the base first :) Ahead, the path gets leafier, and to the left, there is a clump of ferns that look as though they have been disturbed. Category:Games